Downloads
=The latest builds= CHDK is generated nightly, customized for various Canon camera models and firmware versions: CHDK Autobuild Server Legend for the CHDK package filenames on the Autobuild Server: s2is-100e-0.9.9-865-full_BETA.zip | | | | | | | | | | | +-- optional: BETA means: port is in beta state, some minor features may not work | | | | +------- optional: package type, full means: complete package incl. lang files, fonts etc. | | | +------------ SVN trunk version, the development build number (automatically set) | | +----------------- CHDK version number (manually set) | +---------------------- firmware version +--------------------------- camera model =Finding the right build= Which autobuild do I want? You need to know your camera model and its firmware version. To determine your camera's firmware version, follow the directions in the [[FAQ#Q._How_can_I_get_the_original_firmware_version_number_of_my_camera.3F|'FAQ']]. (Note that your camera's firmware version is not 1.0.0.0 or 1.0.1.0. It's a number that will look like 1.01e) Build names include references to camera models and firmware versions. For example, a build name that includes the text "...A610 fw v1.00e" is designed for the A610 camera with firmware version v1.00e. (Note that cameras sold outside the United States often have different model designations. See the table at [[For Developers|'"For Developers"']] for cross-reference.) Autobuilds usually include the vers.req file needed for determining your firmware version. (Of course, without knowing your firmware version, you won't know which autobuild to have selected in the first place.) In lieu of determining your camera's firmware version, you can try installing every build available for your camera's model. Some have only one to try. If this is unsuccessful and you seek help, please determine your camera's firmware version before posting a request for assistance. You'll actually see two versions of CHDK for each camera model. The "Complete" build includes files such as fonts, grids, scripts and languages. The "Small" build contains only the binary source code. Complete builds change less frequently than small builds, so please don't overuse our bandwidth by downloading complete builds multiple times a day. What if nothing is available for my camera? Head to the [[For Developers|'"For Developers"']] page to see what progress is being made in porting CHDK to additional cameras and firmware versions. And perhaps you can help! =Installing CHDK= Download the correct build for your camera, then load it onto your memory card following the directions in the CHDK for Dummies. Then insert the memory card into your camera. *'CHDK Installation Guide' (April 2010) A pdf format Installation Guide for download, print and keep for offline use. This is a supplement to the CHDK UserGuide 2009 - Describes Cardtricks installer for Windows, SDMInst installer for Mac, and more. ---- *Mac users should go to Mac FAQ for installation instructions. *Linux users should get CHDK onto SD card and make SD card bootable =Keeping up with build development= How do I know if my existing build is up to date? The autobuilds page will show the latest version number. The autobuild version number typically consists of three digits. For example, the current build is 0.9.9. These three-digit numbers reflect the following scheme: The final digit denotes a small fix or maintenance work. The second digit denotes updated camera compatibility, new features and major bug fixes. The first digit denotes a full new release. (Autobuilds include an additional three-digit number that denotes sourcecode revisions. In the example "...0.9.7-719-full.zip," the "719" means this is the 719th revision of the sourcecode. If this last number changes while the version number does not, this reflects very minor changes.) How can I learn what changed in a new build? A running log of update information can be viewed here. Also, each build includes a text file, CHANGELOG.TXT or VERSION.TXT, with the relevant details. Developers can view detailed code changes here. Where can I find older builds? Discontinued versions of CHDK and a history of the software can be found here, here and here. ='Stable' versions= From time to time binaries from the Autobuild Server will be "conserved", so they are available when the server gets offline, you want to do tests with an older CHDK version, compare features or for bug hunting... Note: * These versions are not really "stable" in terms of bug free and bullet-proof tested ;) * It's recommended to use the latest builds all time this is possible ! 867 * CHDK binary packages (changeset #867, 04th January 2010) as served by the Autobuild server. * Small zips, containing the bare DISKBOOT.BIN and PS.FIR/PS.FI2 files. * The file common_files.zip contains the additional other files like scripts, language files, fonts... * Download from drop.io: link 918 * CHDK binary packages (changeset #918, 05th August 2010) as served by the Autobuild server. * Small zips, containing the bare DISKBOOT.BIN and PS.FIR/PS.FI2 files. * The file common_files.zip contains the additional other files like scripts, language files, fonts... * Download from drop.io: link =Lending a hand= If you want to be a developer and contribute to CHDK visit the Developer page. =StereoData Maker= StereoData Maker (SDM) is CHDK-based software for stereo photography. It includes features for kite aerial photography and digiscoping, and supports features of other builds, including MX3's motion detection, Fingalo's script additions, Zosim's Video Compression and USB remote. Details, documentation and downloads can be found here. Also, here is a set of freely available Mac OS X photo editing software that works well with CHDK generated images. Next Step :- Explore the User Manual ---- Category:Help Category:Firmware Category:Help Category:Firmware